


iLove you Spencer

by Anim3Fan4Ever



Category: iCarly
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anim3Fan4Ever/pseuds/Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie tries to not let Sam get to him too much. But it ends up building up inside him. One day, after rounding up another episode of iCarly, Freddie finds himself in the Shay's living room, feeling like shit after Sam once more, had to tell the world what a nerd/dweeb/wus he is. Cue Spencer trying to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iLove you Spencer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the summary does it justice... or if the fic is all that good.
> 
> This is one of my first ever written one-shots. I wrote it back in 2010 in the middle of the night in august. I edited the shit out of this, with some helpt from the ever lovely [MommyToLiamJames](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyToLiamJAmes) so I hope it's better than what it originally was. ~~I curse my 15 year old self!~~
> 
> So enjoy! and be honest! You can tell me whether it is utter shit, or if it's actually decent!  
> Also feel free to tell me if I should add certain Tags ~~I never know what to tag....~~

Freddie was sitting on the couch in the Shay's living room, they just finished broadcasting another episode of iCarly. He had a glum expression on his face, Sam had yet again made him look like a nerd and klutz on iCarly, he just couldn't figure out why she had to bully him all the time. Sometimes he asked himself why he didn't just quit, but he could never do that, he liked doing it and he didn't want to disappoint Carly.

But the main reason was; Spencer. Spencer always made his heart skip a beat, he loved it how he always found a way to lighten the mood and put a smile on their faces. He is head over heels in love with Spencer.

And helping Carly and Sam with iCarly gave him the opportunity to see Spencer more often.

‘ _Why does she keep picking on me? It’s not fair, she jumps at every opportunity she gets to make fun of me.’_ he thought.

Just then Spencer walked in and said “Hey Freddie, where are Carly and Sam?”

“Upstairs, watching some videos sent by our fans.” Freddie answered, his tone mimicking his expression.

“Oh,” Spencer said, “Why so glum Freddie? Something wrong?”

Freddie sighed, “Sam made me look like a dork again on the show today. I’m so sick and tired of her doing that all the time.” He hung his head to show how he felt about the blonde's actions towards him. “I have no idea what her problem is, every chance she gets she picks on me, and when I try to stand up for myself, I end up making it even worse.” The more he thought about it the worse he felt.

“Oh, c’mon, it can't be that bad.” Spencer said, trying to make it look like no big deal, but he could see it was really getting to the other boy.

“Yes, it is,” Freddie began, “there hasn’t even been one episode of iCarly without her making fun of me, hell I bet there hasn’t been a day without her picking on me, and I’m not counting the time we had a bet about her being nice to me for a week.” His eyes began to water. “It’s always nerd, dork, geek, wimp and whatnot. She punches me whenever she gets the chance and she wont hesitate to threaten to break something if she doesn’t get what she wants from me.” Tears started sliding down his cheeks. He turned his head so Spencer wouldn’t see, but the older brunet had already caught a glimpse of them. Spencer sat down next to him and put his arm around Freddie.

“I’m even starting to doubt myself when I try to go to sleep.” He took a deep breath, “Because I need a night light to sleep. She's right about one thing, I'm a coward.” Spencer pulled him into a big hug, rubbing his back to comfort him.

“That’s not true Freddie and you know it.” Spencer told him, “You're not a coward, if you were, you would’ve quit iCarly long ago. And being afraid of the dark isn’t an bad thing, everyone is afraid of something.”

“You're just saying that to make me feel better. I bet you think the same about me as Sam does. Just like Sam, everyone hates me.” Freddie said, sobbing now.

Spencer hugged him tighter and said, “If I did, would I be here hugging you and comforting you?”

Freddie didn’t say anything. He knew Spencer was right, if Spencer really didn't care about him, he wouldn’t be sitting here trying to make him stop feeling so bad about himself. Freddie had, by now, stopped crying so much, so Spencer pulled back to look him in the eye.

”I really mean it Freddie, I don’t hate you. Honest.” Spencer said.

That brought a smile to Freddie’s face. He nodded, “Thanks Spence. You're right, I should stop thinking so negative about myself.” He gave Spencer a hug to show his appreciation.

“No Problemmo kid. Hey, wanna watch some TV?” Spencer asked.

“Sure.” Freddie answered and they settled down on the couch. Spencer grabbed the remote and started looking for something good to watch.

 

* * *

 

After almost an hour Carly and Sam came down. “Hey, Spencer, is it alright if I spend the night at Sam’s?” Carly asked..

“Sure, want me to drive you there?” he replied.

“Nah, my mom’s waiting for us downstairs” Sam told him.

”Okay, have fun you two.” Spencer said and waved at them.

“You too, Spence, good night boys.” Carly said.

“Bye.” Came the reply from them both in unison.

As they sat there, Freddie kept thinking of how close they were. How their knees bumped together every now and then. How he was close enough to just snuggle up to Spencer. Which made him think about his undeniable crush on the older guy. He wished he could gather up the courage to tell his best friend's brother how he felt. Freddie tried to think of a way to confess his feelings towards the guy next to him.

After building up the courage to say something for the past half an hour he finally managed to spit out, “Hey Spencer?”

“Yeah?” came the reply.

“I want to tell you something.”

“Sure what is it?” Spencer asked, turning to look at Freddie.

Said boy took a deep breath. _‘Come on Fredward Benson! You can do it, three simple words.’_

“I... I...I-I love you, Spencer.” He said, and shut his eyes waiting for the rejection.

Spencer began to smile. He reached out his hand for the other boy's chin, lifting up his head to let their eyes meet.

 _'Here it comes.’_ Freddie thought, but ‘it’ never came. Spencer didn't say anything, or made any movements. He hesitantly opened his eyes to look up at Spencer. Surprised to see the older brunet had leaned down to his level. Spencer gave Freddie a heart warming smile, leaned in and connected their lips.

Freddie’s eyes went wide in shock. He slowly relaxed and closed his eyes and started kissing back. His heart melting at what he has only dreamed of until now. _’Oh my God! He’s kissing me._ _SPENCER is kissing me! And it's not even a dream!’_

He moaned when he felt Spencer's tongue against his bottom lip, and granted him access, the kiss was filled with passion and love. Too soon the need for air was too much, and they pulled back.

“...I... love you...too, Freddie.” Spencer said, between gasps. Freddie smiled and gave Spencer a peck on the lips and threw his arms around him in a loving embrace. They snuggled together and watched some more TV, every now and then looking at each other, and stealing a kiss here and there.

It started getting late and when Freddie looked at his watch, he saw it was nearing 10 P.M already. He hadn't realized he spend so much time snuggling with Spencer, so when he got up to leave Spencer asked, “Where are you going?”

“Home. It’s getting really late.” Freddie answered.

“Aaaww, already?” Spencer asked, but then had an idea. “HEY! Why don’t you ask if you can spend the night?” Freddie considered it for a second, and thought why not? He didn’t want to leave anyway. He wanted to stay with his.... what were they now? Boyfriends? He figures that's a conversation for later.

With a smile on his face he nodded, “Yeah, why not, I’ll go ask my mom.” He walked over to his apartment and asked his mom if he could spend the night at Carly’s so they could work on their next project for iCarly. He hated having to lie to his mother, but he didn’t want her to find out just yet. That and if he didn't have a better excuse, she'd say no as well. Either way, it still took some pushing for his mom to say yes. He quickly grabbed some new clothes for tomorrow, he nearly forgot to grab his toothbrush before his mom started rambling about how important dental hygiene is.

When he got back to the Shay’s apartment the lights in the living room were off. He called out, “Spence? Where’d you go?”

“I’m in my room! Down the hall!” And sure enough when he walked to the right into the hall where Spencer's room was, he could see a light from an open door.

When he walked in he saw Spencer sitting on his bed, playing with his phone as he waited for Freddie. He smiled and put his phone down to get up and embrace the younger boy, giving him a passionate kiss. As he pulled back, he asked “Where are your pajamas?”

“Oh damn, must’ve forgotten I’ll…” Before he could finish his sentence, Spencer put a finger against his mouth and said, “You can borrow one of my t-shirts if you like.”

“Uh...Okay... sure, if that’s okay with you.” Freddie replied. Spencer walked over to his dresser, grabbed a new shirt and tossed it to Freddie.

After Freddie got changed, they climbed into Spencer's bed. Spencer gave Freddie a goodnight kiss, which Freddie returned eagerly. They laid down, Freddie had his head on Spencer's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Spencer had an arm around Freddie’s waist, pulling him closer.

Freddie looked up and gave Spencer another sweet, loving kiss. Spencer replied by licking his bottom lip again, deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced together and explored each others mouths. After a few minutes, which felt like hours, they looked at each other, and Freddie said, with a light blush on his face, “I love you, Spencer.” he laid his head on Spencer's chest again and tightened his hold on the older brunet.

“I love you too, Freddie.” Spencer said.

Not long after, they fell in a deep blissful sleep, filled with dreams of each others company.

**~THE END~**


End file.
